1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for assembling and disassembling the front and the rear wheel axle of a motorcycle, particularly to one able to match different-sized wheel axles of the front and the rear wheel of a motorcycle, facilitating assembly and disassembly of the wheel axles and reducing expenses on purchasing tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the front wheel axle of a motorcycle is threadably locked on the front wheel 10 mostly by means of two different-sized hexagonal nuts 100 (28 mm and 30 mm), referring to FIG. 1, while the rear wheel axle is threadably locked on the rear wheel 11 mostly by a ratchet nut 110, referring to FIG. 2. And, a nut holding base 2 and a spanner 3 cooperating with each other must be used for carrying out assembly and disassembly of the hexagonal nut 100 and the ratchet nut 110 of the front and the rear wheel axle of a motorcycle. A conventional nut holding base 2 has one side formed with a ratchet recessed groove 20 fixed therein with a projecting member 21 protruding out of the side surface of the nut holding base 2. The projecting member 21 has its outer end provided with a hexagonal recessed groove 22 secured therein with a projecting post 23 having its interior bored with a square insert hole 24 that passes through another side surface of the nut holding base 2. To assemble or disassemble a front wheel axle, a nut holding base 2 (28 mm or 30 mm) with the same size of the hexagonal nut 100 of the front wheel axle has to be chosen for use first, and then the nut holding base 2 is mounted on the hexagonal nut 100 of the front wheel axle, letting the hexagonal recessed groove 22 at the outer end of the projecting member 21 of the nut holding base 2 fitted on the hexagonal nut 100 of the front wheel axle. Next, the square connecting block 30 of the spanner 3 is inserted in the square insert hole 24 of the nut holding base 2 and then, the spanner 3 is pulled to turn the nut holding base 2 to actuate the hexagonal nut 100 to rotate on the front wheel axle. Thus, the hexagonal nut 100 can be disassembled from or threadably locked on the front wheel axle. To assemble or disassemble a rear wheel axle, have the nut holding base 2 engaged with the ratchet nut 110 of the rear wheel axle, letting the ratchet recessed groove 20 of the nut holding base 2 fitted on the ratchet nut 110 of the rear wheel axle and then, have the square connecting block 30 of the spanner 3 inserted in the square insert hole 24 of the nut holding base 2. Subsequently, the spanner 3 is forcefully pulled to turn the nut holding base 2 and actuate the ratchet nut 110 to rotate on the rear wheel axle and thus, the ratchet nut 110 can be disassembled from or screwed on the rear wheel axle. However, the conventional nut holding base 2 can be only applied to a single size of a hexagonal nut 100 (28 mm or 30 mm); therefore, in order to assemble or disassemble two different-sized hexagonal nuts 100 of the front wheel axles, two different-sized nut holding bases 2 shall be bought for use, thus inconvenient in use and spending extra costs on buying tools.